Fuegos Artificiales
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Por que su felicidad no podia ser comparada con nada. Post-Cohf
**-FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES-**

" _Alégrate de la vida porque ella te da la oportunidad de amar, de trabajar, de jugar y de mirar a las estrellas._ _"  
(_ _Henry Van Dyke_ _)_

Se encontraba sentado en una de las piedras que estaban por todo el lugar, contemplaba las constelaciones nombrando a cada una por el nombre que le pertenecía, aun no podía creer que todo hubiera terminado, que la guerra hubiera quedado atrás como un simple sueño del que acabas de despertar, incluso su vida parecía mejorar con el paso de los días.

La boda de Joselyn y luke había transcurrido sin percances, su padre se disculpo con el por tratarlo de la manera en que lo hizo en los últimos meses, incluso le conto acerca de Michael Wayland y la relación que había mantenido con él, así mismo le conto el por qué de su alejamiento, su hermana era feliz, quizás no del todo, pero hasta cierto punto lo era, Simón comenzaba a recordar lentamente gracias a la magia de Magnus pero solo la ascensión podría devolverle esos recuerdos que habían sido robados por el padre de su novio. Así que, ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana era suficiente por ahora ya que, quizás, si todo salía como planeaban su felicidad seria completa. Jace había comentado que se cambiaria el apellido, le dolió saberlo pero supo que era lo mejor, después de todo el apellido Herondale debía perdurar, aunque había asegurado que siempre seria un Lightwood con o sin apellido y que nunca cambiaria el hecho de que eran hermanos quizás no de sangre pero si de crianza, Clary había decidió completar su entrenamiento y ser una Nefilim en toda regla, sería un camino largo para ella pero estaba seguro que lo lograría, era terca, valiente, tenas y no se daba por vencido fácilmente.

Por último estaba el, Magnus Bane, quien en aquellos momentos lo abrazaba mientras que con una de sus manos envuelta en llamas azules, lanzaba fuegos artificiales al cielo, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro el cual ya no tenía rastro de cansancio o dolor, solo reflejaba lo feliz que era de poder estar con la persona que amaba, aun cuando el problema de la inmortalidad seguía en pie, era algo que ya no le importaba, el estaría con Magnus el tiempo que debía, quizás no llegara a viejo y un demonio acabaría con él o tal vez llegaría a ser un anciano de cabellos plateados y moriría con Magnus sosteniendo su mano, no sabía realmente que era lo que le esperaba pero viviría plenamente con él, suspiro ante su decisión y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

\- Magnus - lo llamo sin levantar su cabeza.

\- ¿Dime? - contesto abrazándolo un poco más.

\- Te amo - soltó de pronto sin ningún rastro de vergüenza o timidez en su voz.

\- Lo sé - acariciando la mano de su Nefilim - yo también te amo, ¿pasa algo? - pregunto algo preocupado- No es común en ti decir eso sin ninguna razón.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo decirle a mi novio lo que siento por él? - dijo divertido.

\- Si, pero comúnmente suele acompañarlo una mala noticia.

\- Esta vez no - afirmo.

\- Eso espero.

\- Lo es, simplemente quise decírtelo – dijo sin dejar de sonreír- lo prometimos ¿recuerdas?

\- Si - pegando su frente con la del ojiazul.

\- Haremos que cada día cuente.

\- Contara, cada día que vivamos juntos lo hará – uniendo sus labios en un suave y cálido beso.

Siempre era de aquella forma, los labios del brujo lo transportaban a otro lugar, hacia que dentro de sí miles de mariposas revolotearan, eran como aquellos fuegos artificiales que explotaban en el cielo, se sentía pleno y dichoso, de tenerlo junto a él, lejos quedaban aquellas semanas de pena, de dolor, de arrepentirse una y otra vez de lo que había hecho, nada de aquello importaba ya, estaban juntos nuevamente, ahora solo faltaba cumplir un anhelo que albergaba su corazón, un deseo que aquel demonio le había mostrado en el Edom, un sueño que quizás pronto se cumpliera, cuando encontrara el momento idóneo para poder pedírselo.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos, pero no le tomo importancia, simplemente siguió besando a su novio olvidándose del lugar en el que estaban, hasta que una voz conocida los hizo separarse.

\- ¿Qué era eso de que los heterosexuales no se podían controlar?

Se separo del todo de su brujo al escuchar la burla de su hermano, Jace lo observaba con una sonrisa burlando siendo acompañado por la de Clary e Isabel, quien solo reía divertida tomada del brazo de Simón, el cual estaba sonrojado por la escena.

-Supongo que Isabellle - sonriéndole a su hermana- Te conto.

\- ¿Heterosexuales? -pregunto Magnus al no saber a qué se referían.

\- Nada de qué preocuparte Mags.

\- Lo que pasa en el Edom se queda en el Edom - dijo Jace riendo.

\- No quiero saber a qué se refiere eso - comento el brujo sonriendo- Quizás mas tarde te lo pregunte - le susurro a su novio.

-... - sonrojándose levemente- Quizás te conteste.

\- Hey, que hay niños aquí par de pervertidos- contesto Jace riendo nuevamente, sentándose a unos pasos de su hermano siendo seguido de Clary y los demás.

\- Como si tú fueras la recatadas en persona Jace, como dijiste en el Edom pasaron muchas cosas- dijo Alec sonriendo de una forma que hizo que Clary se sonrojara.

\- Alec tu...- no pudo contestar porque su novia le tapo la boca con su mano mientras sus mejillas hacían resaltar aquellas pecas gracias al color carmín de las mismas.

\- Mejor no digas nada que nos avergüence – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- ¿No tienen algo más que hacer aparte de ser blanco de sus burlas? - pregunto el brujo mirándolos de reojo.

\- Por ahora solo veremos los fuegos artificiales, así que mueve esas manitas en vez de abrazar a mi hermano y has tu trabajo - comento Jace quien se acostó en la hierba.

\- Agradece que es tu hermano Alec - dijo mirándolo fijamente.

\- Lo sé - apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en su hombro mientras nuevamente su brujo lanzaba miles de fuegos artificiales al cielo que estallaban en miles de colores en el cielo.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
